Les amants réunis
by camelia17
Summary: Le Graal s'ennuyait, alors pour se distraire, il a décidé de réunir deux personnes qui se sont rencontrés durant la Guerre Sainte pour un temps indéterminés dans l'époque d'un certain Roi des Héros. Le résumé et le Titre sont pas terrible, mais l'histoire est mieux. Rating T par sécurité.


Quelque part dans l'immensité de l'espace-temps, mais plus précisément. Dans la période du Moyen Age, en Angleterre. Un château se tient fermement encré au centre d'une vaste forêt vierge, le soleil vient à peine de se lever pour illuminer l'imposante structure, les portes de l'édifice s'ouvrent alors pour laisser déferler une vague de chevaux noirs, bruns, beiges et blancs, montés par des hommes en armure et qui foncent à vive allure en direction de la forêt. Les cavaliers se séparent à l'entrée de la mer de végétation et se dispersent dans les alentours en quêtant de proies pour alimenter leur partie de chasse, l'un des chevaliers à l'allure très différente de celle de ses compagnons, s'arrête alors au milieu des bois et descends de son cheval à la robe beige. Le chevalier qui se tient au milieu de la forêt n'est autre que le célèbre Roi d'Angleterre, Arturia Pendragon, aussi appelé le Roi des Chevaliers et portant le nom de Saber durant la Quatrième Guerre Sainte pour le Saint Graal. La jeune femme aux magnifiques cheveux blonds retenus en un chignon compliqué et dont les yeux rivalise avec deux émeraudes, se plantent entre les arbres et ferme les yeux pour sentir la douce brise faire ondulés sa robe bleue enserré par son armure et sa longue cape à capuche de la même couleur avec de la fourrure blanche sur les cotés. Au premier craquement, elle fonce sur l'animal qu'elle emprisonne dans ses mains. Il s'agit d'un jeune lapin aux poils bruns qui à du s'échapper de son terrier pour faire une balade. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à le tuer, une jeune femme albinos vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et or, s'avance en direction de Arturia qui reste stupéfaite devant la jeune femme.

- Irisvield…Articule t'elle difficilement.

- Ohayo, Saber. Elle prend le lapin des mains du chevalier pour le caresser doucement. Je suis venue te parler de quelque chose d'important.

- Quoi donc ? Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? Tu es sensé être…

- Morte. Pas exactement. Je suis devenu le réceptacle du Graal et je partage désormais sa conscience.

- Le Graal...a une conscience ?

- Oui. Mais passons, il se trouve que le Graal a décidé de réunir deux héros de la dernière guerre dans l'époque d'un des deux.

- Et j'en fait parti, n'est ce pas.

- Je suis désolé. En discutant sur les servants, j'ai mentionné quelques faits te concernant.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Donc, chez qui vais-je être envoyé.

- Et bien…

Une immense lumière dorée apparaît aux pieds de Saber qui ne peut plus faire un mouvement, la lumière devient lus grande et s'intensifie jusqu'à obstruer la vue de Saber qui n'as plus d'autre choix que de fermer les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Saber pers peu à peu ses forces et finis par perdre conscience alors qu'elle traverse le temps et les Ages. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, de la fumée emplis son champ de vision et elle se trouve allonger sur un sol dur et froid. Une fois redressé, elle remarque aussi que ses vêtements ont disparue et se couvre temps qu'elle peu avec ses bras pendant que la fumée se disperse pour dévoiler une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas souhaité voir pour rien au monde. Un jeune homme a la musculature bien développé et mise en valeur par la toge en tissu blanc qui le recouvre et par les différents bracelets et collier en or, arbore une grande stupéfaction et finis par exposer un immense sourire en regardant Saber avec ses yeux couleurs sang.

Il y a en effet quelques minutes, Gilgamesh effectuait son devoir de souverain en écoutant le rapport de ses conseillers dans l'immense salle prévue pour les audiences et les conseilles. C'est donc d'un profond ennui que Gilgamesh fut tirés quand une grande lumière dorée éclata au milieu de la salle et provoqua un soulèvement de fumée. Le Roi des Héros aperçu une forme féminine se relevé et caché son corps apparemment nu, la fumée se dispersa pour découvrir un magnifique corps de femme, mais c'est surtout les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'émeraudes qui le fixait où Gilgamesh s'attarda le plus. La surprise passée, il remarqua alors les sourires de plaisirs qu'affichaient ses gardes à la vu du chevalier toute nue, Gilgamesh se leva de son trône en pierre et prends une étoffe qui était posé là pour recouvrir le corps dénudée de Saber qui avait baissées les yeux en voyant les regards de luxure des hommes aux alentours.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, sales bâtards. Ne vous aviser pas de posez un seul doigt sur elle. Car cette femme m'appartient, corps et âme. Celui qui la touchera aura affaire à moi. Déclare t'il en fusillant ses soldats du regard.

Ces derniers se remettent aussitôt au garde à vous en comprenant la menace de leur Roi et détourne le regard. Gilgamesh ordonne alors à une servante d'emmener Saber dans une chambre d'invité pour qu'elle puisse s'habiller. Saber revient peu à peu à elle et comprends enfin le stratagème du Graal, Irisvield a dut lui mentionner la demande en mariage de Archer et voila où elle en est. Il faut vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de repartir vers son époque le plus rapidement possible. Saber continue de suivre la domestique dans les nombreux couloirs en pierre du palais et se met dans l'idée de faire connaissance, si elle doit resté ici pour un temps indéterminés, autant faire connaissance. Elles échangent quelques mots et finissent par arriver devant une grande porte en bois qui donne sur une magnifique chambre meubler, d'un lit, une armoire, une coiffeuse, de tapis et les fenêtres en face de la porte, donnes sur le jardin de la cour. Saber a donc appris que la jeune femme s'appelle Unia, qu'elle est servante depuis qu'elle a 7 ans et qu'elle est une très bonne amie de Gilgamesh.

- Mais Saber, comment avez-vous connu le roi Gilgamesh alors que vous ne semblez pas venir d'ici. Demande innocemment Unia.

- Et bien…C'est une longue histoire.

- Pourrez-vous me la raconter ?

- Si tu veux, Unia.

- Et d'où venez-vous ?

- D'une île très loin d'ici. Au Nord-Ouest.

- Comment est ce là-bas ?

- Il y fait plus frais, surtout pendant l'hiver, mais il est agréable de se promener avec de la neige autour de vous.

- La neige ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Tu n'as jamais vu de neige ?

- Jamais.

- Je vois. Sinon, pourquoi dois-je porter une robe aussi…peu pratique. Je suis sure que c'est encore Gilgamesh qui a eu une idée derrière la tête.

- Vraiment ? Mais vous devez vraiment bien vous entendre avec lui pour qu'il vous traite aussi bien. Il vous a quand même donné l'un des plus belle chambre du palais et cette robe appartenait à une personne qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

- Si tu le dis, mais je ne supporte pas son attitude arrogante et la façon dont il dit que je lui appartiens, même si…en tant que Roi, je le respecte un peu pour ce qu'il fait et il est aussi très fort en tant que combattant, peut-être que je me suis trompé sur son compte après tout.

- Hé…Je te remercie, Saber. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de tous ces compliments pour attirer mes faveurs, tu sais. Résonne une voix familière, mais qui n'est pas sensé se trouver là.

- Gilgamesh !

- J'espère que tu as finis de t'habiller, j'entre.

La porte s'ouvre alors que Saber finis de mettre la robe. La tenue est faite dans un tissu blanc très léger, fendu sur le coté, avec une mince ceinture en cuir autour de la taille et des anneaux en or qui enserre ses bretelles. Le Roi des Héros reste stupéfait quelques instants avant de demander à Unia de sortir pour les laisser seule, une fois la jeune fille disparut, le Roi se dirige vers Saber qui regardait piteusement le sol et qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier la prenne dans ses bras. Mais ce fut la phrase qu'il dit qui empêcha Saber de l'écarter « Juste une fois…je t'en pris ». Il n'y avait pas la dureté de sa colère ou bien, le ton sans appel qu'il utilise pour donner un ordre, c'est…une demande. Le Roi des Chevaliers enlève alors ses mains du torse du Roi pour les poser dans son dos et caler sa tête contre son épaule. C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent aussi reposer et aussi calme, comme si elle avait couru depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle pouvait enfin se reposer. Le moment de bonheur est interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvre brutalement et fait s'éloigner aussitôt les deux fautifs. Une jeune femme d'une beauté sans pareille se tient dans l'ouverture de la porte et arbore une expression colérique, ses cheveux sont d'un noir profond et tombe en lourdes boucles sur ses épaules, elle porte une robe blanche plus découverte que celle de Saber et met en valeur son corps de déesse.

- Qui es-tu ? Son ordre dirigé vers Saber.

- Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, on dit d'abord le sien. Rétorque le Roi des Chevaliers.

- Je m'appelle Inanna, je suis la fiancée de Gilgamesh.


End file.
